Caps
by pokemonfan67
Summary: Megan was a normal girl in a sleepy little town until she found a strange hat on her way to school. Now she has to break a curse, reunite some friends, keep a secret, and do this while being chased by her enemies.
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys. Its me, Pokemonfan67. This is my new fanfic. It has OCs in it but that doesn't mean that the characters won't come up. Anyway, onto the prologue.**

My name is Megan. I was just a normal girl, living a normal life. One day when I was walking to school, I found this hat. I kept it with me until the end of the day. That day...

" Hey, I'm home," yelled Megan. She put her stuff down on the dining table." Whew. What a hard day at school. Mr. Dragon is such a strict teacher. Sometimes he is just a beast. I found a hat on the way to school. It looks kinda cool," said Megan as she pulled out a red cap. " Hey, it has an 'M' for Megan. I guess I will try it on," said Megan. She puts on the cap. Her body shimmers and she turns into a mustached man in red. " Huh... its a neat little hat," said Megan. She goes to her room to go see how the hat looks on her. " Ah! Stranger danger," yelled Megan as she threw something at the mirror. Since it was a plush, the mirror didn't break. " Wait... what? Is that me? Of course it isn't. I am not a guy," said Megan.

_" Oh hey there. I hope you don't mind that I am here. My soul was trapped in my hat long ago. My name is Mario. You see, me, Luigi, Peach,and Daisy were going against Bowser. Our souls were trapped in the hats we wore. I miss my family and friends," _said Mario sadly.

" Oh... so the 'M' isn't for Megan... it's for Mario. That's why I look like this. So, you wanted me to find your friends," asked Megan.

_" I would like to find them. I don't think I can talk to them like this though. I am literally the hat, "_ said Mario.

" I'll do it. You sound so sad. Did you love one of them," asked Megan.

_" Well, Luigi is my younger twin brother. I also loved Peach. I need this curse broken.," _said Mario sadly.

" I'll do it. I just... don't know how," said Megan.

_" Maybe we can come up with a plan together. As long as you keep the hat close to you, I can talk with you," _said Mario.

Megan takes the hat off and sticks it in her bag. She turns back into her normal form." I'll help you. I promise. Now, I need to do my homework," said Megan.

That day is when my adventure began.


	2. Chapter 1 School Days part 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a chapter of Caps. I wonder if this is a good title. Anyway, onto the story.**

" Ugh! Math class is the worst," said Megan as she went to her locker. She opens her locker to put her books away. She grabs her math book. " I can't believe that is next. Mr. Dragon is horrible. Wouldn't you agree Sandy," asked Megan.

" Look on the bright side, you only have to put up with him for this year. You will be out of his class forever," said Sandy. Megan slammed her locker and grabbed her bag.

" I know but... this year is dragging on. I mean, hours feels like days," said Megan. She, in frustration, drops her bag. The contents spill out, including the hat.

" What is that," asked Sandy. She picked up the hat to examine it.

" Oh, I just bought this at the store. You know, 'M' for Megan he...," said Megan nervously as she swiped the hat. She put it in her bag. " Shall we go," asked Megan.

" Sure... I guess," said Sandy. They walked to their class.

* * *

" Does anyone know the answer to number three," asked Mr. Dragon. He grabbed a book and dropped it on the ground, creating a loud noise. " Come on guys, wake up," yelled Mr. Dragon.

_" This is easy. The answer is 4x+ 3," _said Mario. (A/N: Just so you know they communicate in her head.) Megan raised her hand.

" Yes Megan, what is the answer," asked Mr. Dragon.

" Is it 4x+3," asked Megan.

" ...Yes it is. Have you been studying? If so, it has been paying off," said Mr. Dragon.

" Yes...now that I studied the answer is easy to get," said Megan. smiles to herself. _"_ _Thanks, Mario. Maybe I won't fail math after all," _though Megan.

"_ So, I guess this is the guy you were complaining about. He doesn't seem too bad. Although I thought that about a lot of my past_ foes," said Mario. The bell rang.

" Well, you can leave now... all except you Megan. Come see me now," said Mr. Dragon.

" Okay Mr. Dragon," said Megan as she made her way to the front.

" Now, I trust you know that you are failing, right? Well, after that show of knowledge, I want to know, how did you know it without doing work? Were you cheating," asked Mr. Dragon.

" No, I studied. It came to me. I guess if you study hard, you won't struggle," said Megan.

" I also saw that you brought a hat to school. You can't hide it from me. I saw you before class. Let me see it," said Mr. Dragon.

" I-I don't have a hat. What are you talking about," asked Megan nervously.

" Its red. That is all I saw. You put it in your bag. Pull it out. School rules say that if I see something against the dress code in your possession, that I can check it," said Mr. Dragon.

" Fine," said Megan as she pulled out the hat. " It's really special to me," said Megan. _" Don't worry, it will be okay," _thought Megan.

" Well, it doesn't look like you were trying to wear it. I can't keep it. Nice hat though. Where exactly did you find it though? Remember, tell the truth," said Mr. Dragon.

" I had it customized for me. Notice the M," said Megan. She grabs the hat and puts it in her bag. " Well, got to go, bye," said Megan as she left the class.

* * *

" I see, so that's where he went. After all this time, he comes back. That's good. They can reverse the curse," said Mr. Dragon as he went to the window. " I will talk to her about the hat tomorrow. It is time for the next class though," said Mr. Dragon.

**End of chapter. Hopefully, I am not wasting my time on this. I have a few stories I am working on. Anyway, please respond. Your comments are much appreciated and I would love some criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2 School Days part 2

**So hi there. It's me, Pokemonfan67. I am back with a new chapter. Anyway, today Megan has a message for you guys. Tell it Megan.**

**Megan- Uh... Pokemonfan67 doesn't own anything to do with Mario and if she did, a few certain villains would come back. She does however own the idea of the story and her OCs. **

**Fantastic, now onto the story.**

"That was close. I probably shouldn't just stuff you in my bag," said Megan. She walked to her next period class.

_" It wasn't your fault but I think it would be best if you put me in one of the zipper pockets,"_ said Mario. Megan grabbed the hat when no one was looking and put it in a zipper pocket.

" Much better," said Megan. She walked into class and sat down.

* * *

" This class is so boring sometimes. Maybe if the teacher would speak up, people could understand what she is teaching," said Megan to herself. She grabs a book and flips to a random lesson. She starts reading from it. " I have to teach myself in this class," said Megan.

_" Does this method work for you," _asked Mario. Megan flips to the next page.

_" Yep. I have a good grade in this class because of a deal I made with the teacher. I read a lesson out of this book and answer the questions that go along with it. In a few weeks, I come after school to take a test, then she grades it and tells me what I need to work on. She is just nervous in class I guess.," _thought Megan. The bell rings and she closes the book. She grabs her stuff and leaves class.

* * *

Megan was walking down the halls, heading to the bus when Mr. Dragon stopped her. " Megan, may I have a work with you in my class. I was going to talk to you tomorrow but this is too important," said Mr. Dragon. Megan followed him to his class. He shut the door behind him and shut the blinds on his window, to create privacy. " I know I talked to you about your hat earlier but I feel that you aren't telling me everything," said Mr. Dragon.

" What are you talking about. I bought it at the store," said Megan.

" I am not buying that. I know about the hat," said Mr. Dragon.

" You know that I brought it to school yes, but I bought it," said Megan.

_"Something about this guy bothers me," _said Mario.

" Well, you bothered me for a while there too Mario," said Mr. Dragon.

Megan gasped. " How can you hear him? Isn't he only talking in my head," asked Megan.

_" Yeah, I thought I was only talking to Megan. How do you know my name," _asked Mario.

" Well, first off, I know you. You probably don't know that it has been a good century since your last adventure. I only could survive thanks to magic, creating fake names, and moving around," said Mr. Dragon.

" Who are you," asked Megan and Mario at the same time.

" Promise me that you will not judge me, because I need the both of you," said Mr. Dragon.

" We promise, now who are you really," asked Megan.

"To you Megan, I am still your math teacher Mr. Dragon. To Mario, however, I am Bowser. I took this form long ago to protect myself and blend in," said Mr. Dragon/ Bowser.

**End of chapter! Anyway, now you guys know who Mr. Dragon is. Yes, he isn't the bad guy in this. **

**Megan- Wait... I feel like Mario mentioned him. Who is he?**

**Bye guys! Please review. **


	4. Chapter 3 School Days part 3

**Hi there. It's me, Pokemonfan67. I know I have been updating a lot but I am on break so I have more time to work on this. Isn't that great? Well... maybe not for the suspense but oh well. Megan, if you would please read the message.**

**Megan- Pokemonfan67 does not own the Mario franchise or any of the characters. She only owns the OCs and the idea of the story. Mr. Dragon is not OC. Now, onto the story.**

" Wait... who is that," asked Megan. She could feel her bag starting to get warm.

_" You trap us in our hats and crowns and you want us to help you? Seriously? No. We will not help you. Not unless you give me a good reason," _said Mario.

" I wasn't the one who trapped you! Why would I trap Peach? Did you ever think of that," asked Mr. Dragon/ Bowser.

_" Well... you do have a point. All this time, I thought you were behind it. My anger was building up for years. I nearly went crazy being alone and trapped in my hat. I find you... er... well you revel yourself and I thought you were behind it. To be honest, I can't remember much from that day except that me, my friends, and my family were going after someone, we got trapped, and then I wake up in a bag," _said Mario. Megan's bag cooled down.

" I have been thinking non-stop about Peach since that day. I am sure that even you Megan have seen it in my teaching," said Mr. Dragon/ Bowser.

" Yeah. On Monday, you had a Peach day. You gave out peaches to the class and made us count them. We could then eat them That was one of the only days that I got a good grade," said Megan. She took the hat out of her bag and set it on the table.

" For once in my life, I can say that I am glad to see that hat. Unfortunately, I don't know how to reverse the curse on that hat. I feel that if you guys work together, get all the caps and crowns, and find the one who cast the spell, you can break the curse. I will try to help out as much as I can. I ask that you keep this a secret. Trust no one... except me. Besides, if I wanted to do something, I would have done so. You know what you have to do right," asked Mr. Dragon/ Bowser.

" I do. I have one question though... what should I call you by," asked Megan.

" Call me Mr. Dragon, as always. You stay here after school everyday so that we can look for the caps. Now, do you need a ride home," asked Mr. Dragon.

" Yes please. The bus left and I don't want to walk all the way to my house," said Megan. She grabs the hat and places it in her bag. She follows Mr. Dragon to his car. He gives her a ride home.

* * *

"So that is the person you were talking about," asked Megan. She walked into her room and closed the door. She grabs the cap and places it on a table.

_" That is Bowser all right. The Peach obsession proves it. He wasn't the one who did this to me though? Who else could it be," _asked Mario.

" I don't know but are they dangerous," asked Megan.

_" Ha! Are they dangerous? Some of them destroy towns, some have magic, and some have almost destroyed worlds. So yeah, they are really dangerous. That's okay though. You got me. With the hat, you can get my powers. I am sure it would be the same for the other caps and crowns," _said Mario.

" You have powers," asked Megan.

_" I can wall kick, jump high, shoot fire out of my hands, and various other things," _said Mario.

" Whoa... that is so cool! You must have been like a superhero or something," said Megan.

_"Indeed I was. We can begin training in a little while. I believe you have homework," _said Mario.

" I hate homework...," said Megan. She grabbed some books and began her homework.

**End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Megan- Why did you stop with me doing homework. I don't like homework.**

**Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 4 Training day

**Hey guys. Its me Pokemonfan67 with a new chapter of Caps. Read the message!**

**Megan- Pokemonfan67 does not own Mario or any of it's characters. She only owns the story and her OCs. Now, on to the story!**

" So, where do we train at? My parents are downstairs and I live next to a busy street," said Megan to her bag. She grabs the hat.

_" That is a problem... hmm... is there a forest nearby," _asked Mario.

" Are you insane? Forests are very flammable! You said that one of your powers were fire related right," asked Megan.

_" We just need an area with a lot of coverage. It could be an area with lots of rocks, a forest,or we could travel to an abandoned area that no one goes to. Forests have the most coverage. Actually, you wouldn't need to train much with fire. Right now, we need to work on wall jumping. The forest has tons of places we could do that with," _said Mario.

" Oh... if that's it, then there is a forest a few miles from the house," said Megan

_" Are you walking? If not, I recommend you call someone to drop you off," _said Mario.

Megan puts the hat in her bag. She puts on her shoes and starts to leave. " Megan, where are you going," asked her mom.

" Oh... well, I am going to go see a friend. I thought I would walk," said Megan.

" Your teacher gave us a card with his number if you needed a ride. How far away is this friend," asked her father.

" She lives a few miles away. You know Sandy right," asked Megan.

" Go ahead," said the mom.

Megan went out the door. She closed the door behind her. She went to go to the forest. She was stopped by a strange man wearing a cloak. " Hey, where are you going? A young lady like you shouldn't be out at this time of day. Now, give me your bag, and I won't do anything to you," said the strange man.

Megan whacks him with her bag and runs back in her house, which wasn't far. She pulls out her phone and calls Mr. Dragon. " So, some strange man tried to take my bag. Yes, I had the hat in it. No, he didn't get it. I was going to the forest. Really, you will? Thank you. Bye," said Megan. She ended her call and waited until Mr. Dragon came. She opened the door.

" Now, I will be escorting your daughter to her friend's house. I will pick her up and bring her back here too. Anyway, so long," said Mr. Dragon. They left the house and went inside his car. " So, you were going to the forest? What is the reason," asked Mr. Dragon.

_" I thought I would show her some of my moves. I mean, there are some dangerous people out there and she might not be able to defend herself," _said Mario.

" Oh, the cap can give you the powers of the souls trapped inside? Wow, you learn something new everyday," said Mr. Dragon.

" Yeah. When I first put on the cap, I transformed into him," said Megan.

" That is good for identity purposes. Now, I will be watching you train, just so that I can see your progress and help teach you. I may not have those powers but I certainly have seen them enough to know what they look like," said Mr. Dragon.

_"Ha! I bet you would. I certainly stomped on your head enough times for that move to be etched into your head. Just like I remember your fire breath. Oh, good times," _said Mario. Mario and Mr. Dragon started laughing.

" We're here," said Mr. Dragon. They got out and went deep inside the forest. Megan put on the Mario cap. She transformed into Mario. She began to practice her wall jump. The first few times she fell on her face. She then started to fall on her butt. She eventually got the hang of it and she reached the top of a tree. Megan then heard a voice.

_" Oh! Where am I? Please, someone help,"_ yelled the voice.

" Did anyone here that," asked Megan. Mr. Dragon shook his head. " But... I heard a voice cry for help," said Megan.

_" I didn't hear anything," _said Mario.

"Hold on, I am going to investigate," said Megan as she jumped out of the tree and started going towards the voice. She finally came to a green cap with and L. She heard both Mario and Mr. Dragon gasp.

_"Luigi," _asked Mario.

" I can't believe it. You were able to hear his voice even when we couldn't. I knew you were the one chosen to break the curse on us," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Mario? Is that you,"_ asked Luigi.

" Well... sort of. My name is Megan. Mario is trapped in his cap. I am helping you guys though... and Mr. Dragon is helping," said Megan. Mr. Dragon waves at the cap.

" Hey Luigi. I am helping you guys. Remember me? It's Bowser," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Well, as long as my bro is alright. I just hope you were not the one to do this to us," _said Luigi. Megan grabbed the hat and put it in her bag. Megan took off the Mario cap and transformed back to normal. She put the Mario cap in her bag. They left and went back to Megan's house. Megan said goodbye to Mr. Dragon and went to her room. She took out the caps and placed them on the table, side by side.

" I am going to help you guys... but I need to go to bed. It is late. Good night guys," said Morgan. She got in her bed and went to bed.

**I know, pretty long chapter, but thank you for reading it. **

**Megan- My face hurts from falling on it.**

**Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 5 The fight is on!

**Hey, it's me, Pokemonfan67. I am here with a new chapter of Caps. Now Megan, if you would please...**

**Megan- Pokemonfan67 does not own the Mario franchise or any of their characters. She only owns me and the story ideas. Now onto the story!**

"Too bad that she already found two caps. At this rate, our plan is going to blow up in our face," said a tall man wearing a yellow shirt.

" It is a nice thing that we blend in with everyone. We wouldn't be able to do this if we were are regular form," said the short man wearing a green shirt.

" You are right. May I say, you have learned the language well. Anyway, we do have one crown so if they want to finish their scavenger hunt, they will have to come here. From what I have gathered, the girl has no powers," said the tall man.

* * *

Megan sits up in her bed. " Yawn! Oh... still so tired. Too bad it is a school day," said Megan. She gets up and grabs the two hats. She puts them in a bag and then gets dressed. So how are you guys doing," asked Megan.

_" We are still hats. We can't move but, at least we found each other. Now that's one less person to worry about,"_ said Mario.

_" I guess we can communicate with each other through your head. That is good. I still worry about my girlfriend Daisy," _said Luigi. Megan grabs her bag and goes downstairs to see her teacher Mr. Dragon.

" What are you doing in my house," yelled Megan.

" Well, my house mysteriously burned in a fire. The police haven't located the source of it but I made it out. I asked your lovely parents if there was an extra room I could live in until I could get on my feet," said Mr. Dragon. Megan's parents chuckled.

" Oh, your such a kind person," said the mom. The parents left the room.

" To tell the truth, I came here to protect you guys. I may have caused that fire but... its just some minor details. By the way, have you finished your homework? Just because you are helping me, doesn't mean you can skip out on homework," said Mr. Dragon.

" I got it," said Megan. She started making herself breakfast. She sits down at the table and starts eating her cereal. She finishes eating and leaves goes out the door. Mr. Dragon follows her. " You know, I know you are protecting me, but your kinda creeping me out," said Megan.

" You know I mean well," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Hey whatever happened to your kids," _asked Mario.

" Well, they wouldn't listen when I told them to put on a disguise. They ended up being captured," said Mr. Dragon. They arrive at the school. " Alright, now I have to go. Be safe and see you in math class. We are taking a test and just a warning, if they give you any answers, you get a zero. Got it? Good," said Mr. Dragon as he left to go to his classroom.

* * *

_" Today has been so boring. Now, I am taking a test," _thought Megan. She sighed and started writing. Suddenly, she heard a cry for help coming from the next room. Everyone got up to investigate. Megan made her way through the crowd to the door. She could see a cloaked figure shooting yellow beams out of his hands.

_" We have to help them,"_shouted Mario. Mr. Dragon motioned Megan to come. She walked over to the teacher.

" Now, I know you want to go to the bathroom so I wrote yo a pass," said Mr. Dragon. Megan nodded her head and raced to the bathroom. She took out the Mario cap and put it on. She transformed into Mario. She raced out of the bathroom and confronted the cloaked man.

" Stand down! Stop hurting those innocent students and teacher," said Megan. She took a fighting stance. The cloaked man turned around to face Megan.

" Oh it's you Mario. I see you broke free of your prison," said the cloaked man. He launched a beam at Megan. Megan sidestepped and got out of the way of the blast.

" Yeah I'm back! Your going down," yelled Megan.

_" I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you how to make balls of fire shoot out of your hands. You channel energy to go to your hands. When they get warm, you thrust your hand forward. It is really easy to do and with my form, energy comes from power stars," _said Mario.

" Got it," said Megan.

" Do you always talk to yourself or did you just go crazy," asked the cloaked man. Megan channeled energy to her and and let loose a fire ball. It hit the cloaked man and his cloak burned up. When the smoke cleared, there was a man with black hair and brown eyes.

_" Who is that," _asked Mario.

" Who are you," asked Megan.

" You don't know me? What a pity. You must have amnesia. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Master of Magic, and Pleaser of Crowds. I am Magico," said Magico.

" Well Magico, your going down," said Megan. She ran up to Magico and jumped on his head. Magico vanished and appeared where Megan couldn't reach him. He launched some magic blasts at Megan. She sidestepped but was still hit by one. " Oof," yelled Megan.

" Is that all you have? How boring. I would have thought that you would be a greater foe. Have the years taken a toll on your abilities," asked Magico. He launched a blast. This time, Megan jumped over it and onto Magico's head. " I didn't want to have to do this but...," said Magico. He waved his hands and a box-like barrier surrounded Megan.

_" Brace yourself," _said Mario. Megan braced herself for an unknown attack. Magico thrusts his hand at the barrier. He started to unleash a series of explosions inside the barrier. The barrier was taken off and when the smoke cleared, Megan stood there in a defensive stance. _" I'm not sure if you can take much more of this. Star power is good and it increases defense, but it wears down with every attack. As long as there is a little left, it can be restored but if it goes out, it is game over," _said Mario.

" I can't take much more...," said Megan.

" Don't leave me out," yelled a voice in the shadows. A giant dragon-like turtle walked out of the shadows.

_" Who is that," _thought Megan.

_" That is Bowser's true form. It looks like he is helping us," _said Mario.

" Now that I have backup, it is time for you to pay for your crimes," said Megan.

" Oh Bowser, I see your back to helping Mario," said Magico.

" Indeed I am. Now, it is time for you to stop terrorizing these people. You may have had an easy time with Mario, but I am a lot tougher than Mario. Your looking at the King of Awesome. Nobody can beat me," said Bowser.

_" There's the Bowser I know," _said Mario. Bowser handed Megan a Super Mushroom. _" Eat it. You'll regain star power," _said Mario. Megan pinched her nose and ate the mushroom.

_" It tastes like... chocolate chip cookies...," _thought Megan.

_" How do you think I can keep them down? They imitate the taste of what food you want at the moment," _said Mario. Megan stood up straight and a look of determination appeared on her face. She launched fire balls at Magico while Bowser was breathing fire.

" The flames dance on my skin like fiery coals placed in embers. I will be back, for this was only a test," said Magico. He waved his hands and left the area.

A group of kids gathered around Bowser and Megan. " Wow... that was so cool," said one kid.

"Your a hero," cried another.

" What are your names heroes," asked a teacher.

" My name is... Mario," said Megan.

" My name is Bowser," said Bowser.

" We got to go. There are others we need to save," said Megan. She raced to the empty bathroom and took off the hat to revert back to her regular self. Bowser also raced to the bathroom, but to revert back to his disguise. She then walked out of the bathroom and faked shock. " What happened here," she asked.

" There was this guy that shot fire out of his hand and this turtle that breathed fire. They beat up an evil magician," said Sandy. Mr. Dragon appeared behind them.

" Ah yes. It looked exciting, but now, we need to finish those tests...," said Mr. Dragon. He faced the direction of his classroom to see that it was on fire. " Uh... minor setback. I guess you can go home," said Mr. Dragon. The crowd dispersed, leaving only Mr. Dragon and Megan.

" I guess it is time to go home," said Megan as she started to walk home. Mr. Dragon followed.

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope I did the action scene right. I am not that good at action scenes.**

**Megan- I think my test burnt up...**

**It probably did Megan... It probably did. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6 the News Story

**Hey guys, its me Pokemonfan67. I am here with another chapter of Caps. Please read the message Megan.**

**Megan- Pokemonfan67 does not own Mario or any of the characters. She only owns me and the story idea. Now, onto the story!**

" Police are on the scene of what looks to be a terrorist act. Apparently, someone set off a bomb. Eyewitnesses tell us that some kind of fighting happened here, but when we try to talk to them, they tell us that some magician attacked the school and a guy that shoots fire out of his hands, started fighting. They then tell us that some kind of fire-breathing turtle stepped in and helped the guy with flames coming out of his hands. This is obviously a story made up due to the stress of being in this situation, as we can't find any signs of the men. Now we go to Rhonda at the scene," said the news anchor.

" Hey, Rhonda here and just look at the destruction. It looks like a bomb set off. If that wasn't enough, a fire sparked here as well. This mysterious blaze matches what a man's home was just this morning. Is he responsible for this and his own house? We speak to an eyewitness for further details. So, what did you see at the school," asked Rhonda.

" Well, we were in the middle of class when this cloaked man started terrorizing our classroom. At that moment, an Italian man dressed in red came to our aid. He launched fire from his hand and it burned the cloak of the man. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was also tall. The guy said that he was someone named Magico. They started talking in the not so friendly way. Magico had the man in red trapped in a clear box, where he blew up the man in red a couple of times. The man came out of the box alive. He said that he couldn't take much more. That is when a turtle came in... it was a giant dragon-like turtle. He said that he would help the man in red. The man in red was given a mushroom, which he promptly ate. He seemed to get his power back. The turtle and the man in red launched fire attacks until Magico left by what seemed to be that he flipped out. He didn't get angry. He floated in the air and left by flipping. The heroes told us their names which were Mario and Bowser. They left at that moment," said a teacher.

" See, nonsense. Anyway, back to you Tim," said Rhonda. The T.V. turned off.

" They really just brushed it off and said that nothing like that happened," asked Megan.

_" I guess. It was probably for the better anyway," _said Mario.

" He is right... but why would they assume that I set the fire," asked Mr. Dragon.

_" You were a little reckless with your fire breath,"_ said Mario.

" Megan was reckless with her fire attack too. I shouldn't take all the blame for this," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Still... I don't know why, but something about that Magico seems familiar to me," _said Luigi.

_" You're right. I have seen him before. I just can't seem to think of where," _said Mario.

" Now that we watched our little entry on the news, don't you think you should go train? You haven't tried the Luigi cap yet," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Hooray! I didn't get forgotten like I normally am,"_ said Luigi happily.

_" You didn't get forgotten. I always wondered why nobody respected you as much as me," _said Mario.

" Mario has been a hero longer," said Mr. Dragon. Megan grabs the hats and places them in her bag. She heads out the door and Mr. Dragon follows.

* * *

" I am not getting why it is that you made a fake name," said the shorter man.

" They might recognize my name. I know that if I told them my true name, that my plans would be ruined," said Magico.

" I should be making a fake name too, right," asked the shorter man.

" Indeed you should. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," said Magico as he left.

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Megan- I wanted to get on the news...**

**Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 7 Another Training day

**Hey guys! Its me, Pokemonfan67 with a new chapter of Caps. Thank you guys for supporting this. Megan, read your part.**

**Megan- Pokemonfan67 does not own Mario or any of it's characters. If she did, there would be returning villains who, only appeared once. Anyway, onto the story!**

" So, what do you do as far as abilities," questioned Megan. She grabbed the Luigi cap and placed it on her head.

_" I am so glad I wasn't forgotten! Anyway, I can jump high, I can run on water for a short time, I can shoot lightning out of my hands, I can do a super jump, which is better that my regular jump but I need to charge up, I can blast off like a rocket, only I need to charge up and it is like the super jump except instead of going up, it blasts in any other direction other than up or down if that made sense," _boasted Luigi.

" If you have all these neat abilities, why don't people respect you more," asked Megan.

_" I am a little bit... easy to scare plus I am the younger brother. Anyway, we are going to start with the super jump since it is my most known ability," _said Luigi.

" Okay... and how do I do it," asked Megan

_" It is like a spring. You get as low to the ground as possible, then lift off with the tip of your feet," _explained Luigi. Megan got as low to the ground as possible. She lifted off with the tip of her foot and ended up hitting a tree branch.

" Ow," exclaimed Megan. She rubbed her head once she got to the ground.

_" You probably shouldn't do that under a ceiling or anything like that. You might have to hit flying enemies though so try to get through it," _suggested Luigi.

* * *

" I trust you know what to do," asked Magico.

" This will be easy," declared the dark man. The dark man sneered and jumped out of the tree they were in.

* * *

" Can we take a break," groaned Megan.

_" We only have the water thing left," _assured Luigi.

" Then we will be done," questioned Megan.

_" We will be done after this. Come on, get up," _commanded Luigi. Megan got off her stump and she walked to a small pond. _" You run at the water full speed," _explained Luigi. Megan backed up, then ran at the water. The moment her feet touched the water, she was surprised.

" Wow... I didn't actually think that it would work... getting sleepy... all of a sudden...," said Megan tiredly. She stopped running as soon as she got to the center of the pond.

_" Wait! No! Keep going! Help," _yelled Luigi. Megan collapsed and fell into the pond. The hat fell off her head. She transformed back. Mr. Dragon ran over.

" What happened," asked Mr. Dragon urgently.

_" I-I d-don't know! She said that she was suddenly tired and then she passed out," _stammered Luigi. Mr. Dragon grabbed her and got her out of the pond. He set her down on the forest floor. _" I hope it wasn't because I made her do to much," _said Luigi fearfully.

" It wasn't your fault. I sense that a dark magic is at fault," explained Mr. Dragon.

_" W-What do we do," _stuttered Luigi.

**Cliffhanger! Oh well, I will update it soon so... yeah. I didn't update yesterday because I needed to clean my room. Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 8 Bowser's Friends

**Hey guys. Its me, Pokemonfan67. I am back with a new chapter of Caps! Since Megan isn't here, I will say the message. I do not own anything in the Mario franchise. I only own the idea of the story and Megan. Now, onto the story!**

" That was easy. When I used my magic, she fell," said the dark man.

" And you see why I asked you to help us. We were careless to let the hats appear. We need to take them and destroy them," announced Magico.

* * *

" I can't do anything for her. I don't have that kind of magic. I can breath fire... that is pretty much it. I had help to change my forms," confessed Mr. Dragon.

_" What are we supposed to do,"_ exclaimed Luigi.

" I could go to and see what my friends can do for her," suggested Mr. Dragon.

_" You have friends," _questioned Luigi.

" You forget that I am not trapped in a hat and that I have survived for a century," said Mr. Dragon.

_" Its just surprising considering how many enemies you got," _murmured Luigi. Mr. Dragon picked up Megan and carried her to his car. He gently placed her into the back seat and covered her with a blanket.

" _Why is Megan like that," _asked Mario.

_" Someone did something to her while she was training," _explained Luigi.

" _That isn't good," _murmured Mario. Mr. Dragon got in the front seat and began to drive somewhere.

" _That and Bowser is taking her to see his friends," _sighed Luigi.

" _How wonderful," _murmured Mario.

" Stop being so sarcastic. They won't do anything bad to her," explained Mr. Dragon.

_" Really... and why should we trust them," _asked Mario.

" You should at least trust one of them," said Mr. Dragon. They pulled up to a nice looking house with a single oak tree in the front yard.

_" Huh... that looks kind of nice. Who lives here," _asked Luigi.

" You will find out soon enough," said Mr. Dragon. He parked the car and got out. He walked to the door and knocked. Two people, a man and a lady, stood there. The man wore a black tux. He had black hair. The lady wore a pure white dress. Her hair was golden brown.

" Hey, what brings you to this part of the neighborhood," asked the lady.

"Yeah... your house is far from here," added the man.

" Well... I don't live in my house... it burned down," said Mr. Dragon.

Both the man and the lady gasped.

" What happened," asked the man.

" Don't worry about my living situations. I'm fine. One of my students is not. I figured that you could help her," said Mr. Dragon.

" What did you do to her," asked the man.

" Nothing," exclaimed Mr. Dragon.

" Go get her," commanded the man. Mr. Dragon walked to his car and grabbed Megan carefully. He brought her to the man and the lady.

" Someone did this. I fear that she is in some sort of evil sleep," explained Mr. Dragon.

" Come inside. We need to get her to a safe place," informed the man. Mr. Dragon handed them Megan and he went to go get the hats out of his car. He put them in her bag and took it in the house. He closed the door behind him.

" So, what happened to her," asked the lady.

_" We can probably explain that... if you can hear me," _said Luigi.

" I can," said the lady.

" So can I," said the man.

"_ This girl is special. She can not only hear us but she can use our abilities,"_explained Mario. Mr. Dragon pulls the hats out of the bag. The man and the lady gasp.

" Mario...," said the lady.

" Mr-I mean Luigi... they are actually here," asked the man.

_" Yes. We are. Now, can you help her," _asked Mario.

" I can," said the man. He grabs a book and goes though it. He shoots a ray from his hand at Megan. Megan then wakes up.

" Ugh... I had the strangest dream that I was being taken to some house by a turtle and that the house belonged to a caped man wearing a top hat and a butterfly...," groaned Megan. Everyone stared at her. She looked around to see her teacher, Mr. Dragon, Mrs. Johnson and her principal, Mr. Johnson. " Where am I," asked Megan.

" You are in our house," explained Mr. Johnson.

" Why am I in here," asked Megan.

" He helped you from your incident with that magic user," explained Mr. Dragon.

" Oh...," muttered Megan.

" You saw a butterfly in your dream," asked Mrs. Johnson.

" Yeah... why," asked Megan.

" ... You may have seen one of my forms," suggested Mrs. Johnson.

_" So... I guess we finally figured out where you went. We all missed you Tippi. You don't look like you did before. I guess if she is Tippi... or Timpani, then the other guy must be Count Bleck... or Blumiere," _declared Mario.

_" Wait... go back to the dream thing. Does that mean that Megan can see the forms of others in her sleep state," _asked Luigi.

" Well, that's strange. I don't know how it could be useful though. She would need to sleep," said Mr. Dragon.

" It might be possible for some magical item or mechanical item that could help. I will try to come up with something.," assured Mr. Johnson.

" I think that it is time that we get you home," informed Mr. Dragon.

" Yeah... I am sure my parents are worried sick," said Megan.

* * *

_" So the girl does have power... this is not good for my plan. Antasma did not do well. He was to kill her with a powerfull nightmare," _thought Magico. " Curses," groaned Magico softly. He vanished from sight and began to follow Megan and the others again.

**Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and other things. I was working on it but I needed to get through this chapter and it needed to be good in my eyes before I posted it. The next chapter shouldn't have too much of a wait. Bye guys!**


	10. Chapter 9 Its a blur

**Hey guys! It's me, pokemonfan67. Sorry for that long cliffhanger. Like I said before, I had some tests. Anyway, read the thing!**

**Megan- pokemonfan67 does not own any Mario character in this story. She only owns me. Now, onto the story!**

"Why were you late," asked Megan's mom.

" I am so sorry but I lost track of time. I promise that it wont happen again," assured Megan.

" At least your responsible teacher was there. I know you were safe, at least," said Megan's mom.

_" Bowser... responsible... ha," _began Mario.

"At least it was the weekend," pointed out Mr. Dragon.

" Well, I have to go to work. Bye Megan," said Megan's mom. She headed out the door.

_" Your parents don't seem to be around a lot," _said Luigi.

" They have work," said Megan.

" Ah. That explains all the missed conferences," pointed out Mr. Dragon.

" Yep,. So, one thing has been bugging me. You talk about your old life. From what I can gather, it is very different... and that my history teachers are liars. What happened," asked Megan.

_" The details are kind of fuzzy. I can remember a dark figure. The lighting was kind of bad. We charged head on and... I can't remember anything else," _said Mario.

_" I remember a voice. It told us that our time was over and that he would rule. I cant remember anything else," _added Luigi.

" It has been so long ago that I can't even remember," said Mr. Dragon.

" So, someone cast a spell of sorts on you. It made you lose memories and turned you into hats and crowns. You don't know who it was. Is that right," asked Megan.

" _Yes. Maybe we will remember more things... but I don't know,"_ said Mario.

" Now, who else do you know from the past that is part of the staff team at the school," asked Megan.

" Well, there is the vice principal, there is the librarian, the music teacher, and the gym teacher. Not to mention that the person designing the school uniforms is someone we knew. There are several others too," said Mr. Dragon.

" Why did you all gather at our school," asked Megan.

" We were told that the one who could reverse this spell would appear in this town at your school," explained Mr. Dragon.

" That is some specific details," said Megan.

" It is indeed," agreed Mr. Dragon.

" Do you know who was attacking us before," asked Megan.

" He seems familiar but my memory is foggy," said Mr Dragon.

_" Yeah. Now that I think about it, there are some things in our adventures that I can't even remember," _muttered Luigi.

* * *

" So, at least that worked. I can still go on with my plan. Thank you copy magic," whispered Magico.

* * *

The next day...

"Why do we have to go to school," asked Megan.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted to meet the others," remarked Mr. Dragon.

" I didn't want to get up early though," groaned Megan.

" Can this really be the one that will save us," asked Mr. Dragon.

_"We used to get up early all the time," _added Mario.

" I'm not you," said Megan. She stuffed her head under her pillow.

" Get up," roared Mr. Dragon. Megan got startled and got up.

" Fine... fine. I am going," said Megan. She got out of bed and got a change of clothes. She went to the bathroom to change. Mr. Dragon grabbed Megan's bag and the hats. He stuffed them in her bag. Megan came out of the bathroom. " Why couldn't I just see them tomorrow," asked Megan.

" We trust no one. They could all be spies. We don't want you getting hurt," explained Mr. Dragon. They headed out the door and to the school.

* * *

" Ha... they think that will stop us? They forgot that I am a master of magic. I can be where I want and be invisible. They wont even have a clue," whispered Magico. He turns invisible and follows the group.

* * *

**Ending this chapter here. Its only summer so that means more chapters more often.**

**Megan- Yay! I get included more!**

**Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 10 Daisy?

**Hey guys! Megan, read the thing.**

**Megan- pokemonfan67 does not own the Mario characters in this story. If she did, she would have a lot of money. Onto the story!**

Megan and Mr. Dragon walk into the cafeteria. Several members of the faculty were in the room. They stared at Megan.

" Hi...," said Megan. The gym teacher looked mad.

" Are ye kiddin me? Megan can't even do a pull up! How can a wee child help us," asked the teacher.

" Quiet! She is the one who will help us. She saw our alternative forms," said Mr. Johnson.

" You just need to sit down and be quiet, k," said the secretary.

" So you're the person who will be saving our kingdoms and help us? That is wonderful. I have just been so fretful for the sealed ones safety,"explained the librarian.

_" Oh Toadsworth... you always did worry...," _said Mario.

" Who was that," asked the music director.

" Its Mario," said Mr. Dragon. Most of the people in the cafeteria gasped and murmured to themselves.

" I guess she is the one that will save us...," said the gym teacher.

" Don't worry Megan, we will protect you," said the music director.

" Yeah! If any of those jerks try to hurt you, I'll give them a run for their money," yelled a lady in the back.

" _That voice... it sounds like...," _started Luigi.

" Luigi," asked the lady. She walked to the front. She was wearing some jeans and an orange shirt.

" _Daisy... you're here? I thought you were sealed too. What happened," _asked Luigi.

" Yep. Where did you think that I went? I was at my castle at the time you got sealed in your hat," said Daisy.

" _Oh... maybe I was wrong...," _said Mario.

" Ya think," asked Daisy.

" Well, I think its time for us to go. Someone woke me up early. I just want to go back to bed," complained Megan.

" Fine... lets go...," said Mr. Dragon. They waved goodbye and left.

* * *

" Ha ha. They thought that Daisy was sealed? Like I would do that. She doesn't have powers... except on how to be annoying. No. I sealed someone much more... important. Well, I should follow them," said Magico. Ha tapped on his communicator. " Bean, I think its time to introduce yourself. Go and show her what you can do," commanded Magico. He then followed Megan and Mr. Dragon.

**Short chapter... I know. I needed this to be short so the next one could be long. I didn't want it to be too long. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 Fighting Bean

" So, can I go back to sleep," asked Megan.

" No. You need to train. You were asleep for a while," pointed out Mr. Dragon.

" But you woke me up early" complained Megan.

" Oh do you want to go to sleep? Bean can make that happen," said Bean. He was a man in a green shirt. He was on a hover pad. He lowered from the sky to where Mr. Dragon and Megan were.

" That name seems oddly familiar but I can't quite place it. Ugh... I can't remember any of the villain names... except my own of course but...," started Mr. Dragon.

" So, your another person who wants to destroy me huh? Well, I woke up early so can we do this a little later? I don't feel like fighting right now," said Megan.

" Really... do you think that Bean will let you fight Bean another time? No. He won't. Now, fight Bean or you will be destroyed," threatened Bean.

" Fine... if I have to...," said Megan. She grabbed the Luigi cap and put it on her head. She took the shape of Luigi. " Lets just get this over with," said Megan.

She ran under Bean's machine and used a super jump. She knocked him out of his machine.

" Ack! No matter. Bean has more tricks up his sleeves," announced Bean. Some people nearby started to take notice of the fight that was going on. They gathered around.

Bean grabbed ray gun and started shooting it at Megan She dodged out of the way. She aimed a beam of electricity at Bean and fired it. It shocked Bean and broke his ray gun. While he was stunned, she back flipped and did a tornado like move. She landed on his head.

" Ow! Bean will let you go, for now. Just know that this is just the first of many battle sandwiches from the tray of sandwiches," assured Bean. He got on his machine and flew away.

Megan was then surrounded by people.

" That was so cool! What's your name strange man," asked a guy.

" My name is Luigi," answered Megan.

" Luigi, are by any chance related to the man who was seen at the local school just a few days ago," asked a woman.

" Indeed I am...," answered Megan.

" You're so cool," said a kid.

_" He... thinks I'm cool...," _questioned Luigi.

" Well, I have to go now. Bye," said Megan. She jumped over the crowd and ran away.

* * *

" Did I buy you enough time," asked Bean.

" You did indeed. The next step in my plan is about to start," said Magico.

"Are you looking for the other Crown of Destinies," asked Bean.

" No. She will find it for me. I then take the Hats of Heroes and Crowns of Destinies and use the power to make this world mine," said Magico.

" We look for the Crown of the Fallen Star. What should we do with the Crown of the Fair Princess," asked Bean.

" Lets make it to where Megan can find it. Bean, go leave the crown somewhere," commanded Magico. Bean took the crown and left.

* * *

**This has been long overdue, I know. I was just thinking up some ideas. That and I got lazy. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
